Core Themes in Smash Fighters Z
This page is a list of the music used in the Smash Fighters Z series as a whole. Title Music *DBZ Episode Title (Episode title) *The Saga Continues (Episode summary) *DBZ Closing Theme (Episode ending) Special Episode Title Music *Kirby SSU - Revenge of the King Title *Kirby SSU - Meta Knight's Revenge Title *Kirby SSU - The TRUE Arena Title *Mother 3 - Chapter 7 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 5 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 7 Intro *Super Paper Mario - Chapter 8 Intro *DBZ Episode Title (Ocean Dub) *M&L Superstar Saga - Royal Welcome *Super Mario Galaxy - Course Select *Dragon Ball Episode Title *Dragon Ball Z Episode Title (8-Bit) Openings Directory Opening Music *Futatsu no Mirai (Mecha Sonic Saga) *Cha La Head Cha La (Marx Saga) *My Only Dream (Magolor Saga) *Power Play (Bowser Saga) *Velonica (Fawful Saga) *Jiyuu no Tsubasa (Void Saga) *Re:make (Dark Matter Saga) *We Are! (Shadow Queen Saga, first half) *Share the World (Shadow Queen Saga, second half) *Shingeki no Kyojin (Pir'oth Ix Saga) *Kaze wo Sagashite (Smithy Saga) *Sign (Super Shadow Queen Saga) *Katakiza no Yogore (Dimentio Saga) Movie Opening Music *Dust for Life - Dragonfly (The Metal General) *Breaking Point - Falling Down (Mecha Sonic Returns) *Duran Duran - A View to a Kill (Nightmare's Revenge) *Finger Eleven - First Time (The Shadow of Sir Grodus) *Cha La Head Cha La - Battle of Gods (The Dark Score) *Return of Cooler Theme - Dragon Ball Z (Zavok Unbound) *Cooler's Revenge Theme - Dragon Ball Z (Might of Lyric) *(Strong World) *(Chaos: The Raging Storm) *(Tentative Title) *Pearl Jam - Even Flow (Doomsday) Credits Directory Credits Music *(Mecha Sonic Saga) *(Marx Saga) *(Magolor Saga) *(Bowser Saga) *(Fawful Saga) *(Void Saga) *(Dark Matter Saga) *(Shadow Queen Saga) *(Pir'oth Ix Saga) *(Smithy Saga) *(Super Shadow Queen Saga) *(Dimentio Saga) Episode Intermissions Mecha Sonic Saga *First Half **Details: **Music: Star Fox Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Second Half **Details: **Music: Marx Saga Magolor Saga Bowser Saga Fawful Saga Void Saga Dark Matter Saga Shadow Queen Saga Pir'oth Ix Saga Smithy Saga *Mario **Details: **Music: Star Fox Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Luigi **Details: **Music: Bowser Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Yoshi **Details: **Music: Yoshi Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Sonic **Details: **Music: Franky Eyecatcher (One Piece) *Shadow **Details: **Music: Victory Jingle (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Tails **Details: **Music: Round Clear (Sonic Adventure 2) *Kirby **Details: **Music: Meta Knight Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Meta Knight **Details: **Music: Dark Pit Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *King Dedede **Details: **Music: Wario Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. 3DS and Wii U) *Mallow **Details: **Music: R.O.B Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *Geno **Details: **Music: Shulk Victory Theme (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U) *8-Bit Variant **Details: All eleven heroes run along an 8-bit plain. **Music: Level Clear (Super Mario Bros.) Super Shadow Queen Saga Dimentio Saga